Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-89.79.49.81-20141108110624/@comment-24533598-20141228090227
Masza108 napisał(a): Mam teorię na temat pierwszego odcinka, zainspirowały mnie inne takie teorie, dzięki im autorom! Oczywiście to tylko pomysł, zapytacie po co rospiska... a bo mi się nudzi: To był piękny dzień w ponyville, Spike robił ciasto dla przyjaciółek.Przez okno patrzył po tajniacku jakiś antagonista w pelerynce takiej jak Sunnset w EQG. "O, zapomniałem mleka!" Po czym Spike odchodzi na chwilę po mleko. W tym czasie nasz antagonista (A MOŻE NAWET TA ELIZA CHOĆ I TAK W NIĄ NIE WIEŻĘ?) otwiera "magią" (jakąś zgniło zieloną lub czerwoną najlepiej) okno i podmienie proszek do pieczenia. Kicha przez pyłek kwiatków. "O mam cię!" słychać Spike. Eliza (bo tak będziemy antagonistę w mojej fabule nazywać) śpieczy się coraz bardziej, przy zamykaniu okna przytszaska sobię kopyto, przy czym gubi bransoletkę z błyszczącym wisiorkiem. Spike donosi pierwszą partię babeczek i wraca do kuchni robić następne. Dziewczyny zmieniają sztuczne uśmiechy w zakwaszone miny i mamy wspomnienia z nieudanych wypieków Spika. Klaczki postanawiają ukryć ciastka. Twi je znika, rari daje opal, rd wykopuje za okno, flutter zadeptuje i chowa pod poduszkę, AJ chowa do kapelusza, a Pinkie zabiera się za jedzenie, ale ostatecznie się wycofuje, wkłada babeczkę do balona, nadmuchuje go i wypuszcza balona. Po kilku pozbytych tak się porcjach Spike pyta koleżanki czy babeczki im smakowały. Przekonują, go iż tak. Potem pokazane jest jak dziewczyny wychodzą i wydzą Spika i jego stragan na rynku. "Śmiało! Tanio! Babeczki, przysmak naszej miejscowej księżniczki i jej przyjaciółek!" Zbierają się tam kucyki. "O nie!!!" mówi Twi. Zaraz widać jak chcą dostać się do Spika. Ale kolejka jest zbyt hamska i ich nie przepuszcza. Potem widać jak stoją, a raczej śpią przed straganem, odchodzi ostatni klijent. Budzą się z dźwiękiem kasy. "Spike! Co to ma być! Czyś ty oszalał!" pyta Twi. "No przecież sama mówiłaś, że to wasz przysmak!". Twilight zdaje sobię sprawę z tego iż nie powinny kłamać. Później Twi idzie przez miasto... "coś jest nie tak, znaczki kucy są rozmazane, jak farby wodą, tak mocno, że nie widać co przedstawiają." Popatrzyła gwałtownie na swój, był w porządku. "Uf". "W dodatku nie wyglądało na to, aby ktoś rzeczywiście miał swój talent, wszyscy przegrywali w grze, w której byli najlepsi, stracili swoje dary, zamazali je w pamięci, próbowali, wiedzieli co muszą robić, problem w tym, że ich talen był rozwiany i nie w całości do nich docierał. I wszyscy byli skłóceni, jakby syreny wróciły (i tu nawiązanie do pomysłu o syrenim EG)" - tak opisała tak twi opisuje problem reszcie gry je znajdue. "Och nie martw się kochanie, my wciąż mamy znaczki i pomorzemy ci pokonać, tego kogoś kto za tym stoi". (Oczywiśćie to te ciastka za tym stoją). Dobra dalej streszczam bo nie chcę rozszczegulać się. Potem widać noc. Eliza nawiedza nasze kuce i zmienia ich sny (za pomocą uzyskanej energii). Zaczyna od Flutter. Zmienia jej sen o zwierzątkach, jej znaczek rozmazuje się, a zwierzęta ją atakują, nie może się z nimi porozumieć. W śnie FS zza drzewa wyłania się Eliza w oczywiście płaszcu, oczy się się świecą na zielona, jak zawsze gdy używa magii energii, śmieje się i sen znika, Flutter zaczyna gadać przez sen, piszczęć, miotać się itd. Następna RD (nasz fragment filmu) leci, ale nale przez znaczek zwalnia. Na chmurze stoi Eliza i śmieje się z zielonymi gałami. (Dowodzi to, że jest pegazorożcem, gdyż stoi na chmurze jak pegaz i czaruje jak jednorożec). Koniec snu, Rd miota się itd. Czas na rarity. Naglę ona w trakcie super duper ważnego zamówienia traci dar i wychodzi jej koszmar. Odbiorca w pelerynie przychodzi, otwiera drzwi aurą. Rari z płaczem wręcza suknię. Zamyka drzwi. Odbiorca rzuca suknię i śmieje się z zielonymi gałami. Pinkie robi koszmarną imprezę, która zostaje zamknięta za brak zabawy, przez Elizę, która znów się śmieje gdy Pinkie płacze. AJ radzi sobie świetnie na farmie, ale przybywa młoda, zakryta płaszczem super silna rywalka (teraz dochodzi moc ziemniaków, na stówę alicorn). AJ chce jej pokazać, że jest lepsza, ale kiedy ją zobczyła straciła znaczek i nie mogła, Eliza się śmieje we śnie, a zaraz widać jak śmieję się w realu. Rano mane6 zgłasza, że jednak nie pomorze Twilight. Kiedy tylko którąś dogoniła prosząc o pomoc, okazywało się, że już zkosztowała babeczek. Potem Twi idzie do Spika i nagle na ławce widzi klacz z bolącym brzuchem, a potem rozmazywanie jej znaczka, poznała odpowiedź. Zbadała kuchnię, zobaczyła zły proszek. Ale kto go podłożył. Znalazła bransoletkę. Z dochodzenia dowiedziała się wszystkiego, po za tym kim jest kuc w pelerynie. CDN I następny odc: Twi odkrywa, że pyłek kwiatów może uratować tych co niedawno zjedli, Działa na mane6, ale na nikogo więcej. Nagle dostrzegają kucyka (Elizę, jednak jednorożca) który nie jest pod wpływem, ale gdy je zobaczył odbiegł. Pobiegły za nim, ale go zgubiły. Instynkt Twi każe im iść do Drzewa Harmonii. Tam znajduję Elizę zabierającą klejnoty. "A więc to ty! Nowa obywatelka co? Świetny KAMUFLAŻ!" krzyknęła Pinkie. "Wiesz, jak czujesz się nieswojo nie musisz robić odrazu czegoś takiego!" krzyczy rarity. "Zrobiłam to by posiądź władzę nad ponyville! Jak nie mogę być lepsza od innych, to inni będą gorsi odemnie!" Krzyknęła Eliza i zaśmiała się z zielonymi gałami. A potem zaśpiewała te piosenkę. "O co ci chodzi?" Zawołała Twi. "Nie udawaj, żę nie wieś księżniczno! O ciebie! Jesteś niby lepszą uczennicą Celesti!? A jakoś nie uratowałaś ponyville!" Powiedziała. "Jeszcze nie ale uratuje!" A na to Eliza: "Ou, szkoda, że jesteś taka głupia, że nie wiesz, że to ja mam klejnoty!". Ale dziewczyny pokonują ją bez nich i proponują przejście na dobrą stronę, ta się zgadza, zostaje pod ich opięką by uczyć się przyjaźni jak Sunnset Simmer. Wykorzystałam każdziutki post z tego wątku do tej historii! Ale to nie było w Ponyville, tylko w jakiejś sielskiej wiosce na końcu świata. A tamte kucyki były wesołe (tak mi się wydaje)